


Тепло его тела

by rinOCHKA



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA
Summary: Инузука всегда тёплый, не важно зима или лето его кожа всегда излучает тепло, Канкуро это обожает, сам он холодный и вечно мёрзнет.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Однажды, Киба предложил проехаться на байке к реке, надеясь хорошо провести время с любимым человеком.

Канкуро согласился, надел все самое лучшее и под усмешки родных, побежал к байку, который ждал его под домом.

Миганием, его встретила красная ямаха, и он… с красными клыками на щеках, в кожаных перчатках и куртке.

Канкуро перестал дышать, а когда очнулся от громкого сигнала и набрал полные лёгкие воздуха, сразу же запрыгнул на сиденье.

Киба вручил ему шлем, такой же красный как байк, и крикнув что-то о том, что нужно крепче держаться, рванул с места, оставляя за собой полосы на асфальте и клубы дыма.

Канкуро с трудом успел ухватиться, неприлично близко прижимаясь к парню спереди. Он обхватил его за грудь и переплел вместе их ноги.

В этот момент, можно было, буквально, почувствовать как на лице Кибы заиграла улыбка.

Парень добавил скорости. Перед глазами мелькали огни магазинов, деревья и силуэты людей, а в руках был такой тёплый и родной Киба. От осознания этого, страх немного отступил.

По приезду к нужному месту, Киба еле отцепил от себя Канкуро, снял с него шлем и увидев испуганные глаза прижал к себе.

— Не хотел тебя пугать.

Он немного отстранился, поднялся на носочки и мазнул губами по щеке Канкуро.

— Больше, я на него не сяду.

С улыбкой произнёс Канкуро, понимая, что, для возвращения домой, все равно придётся сесть на этот чертов байк.

Излюбленные прогулки около реки, стали для них своеобразной традицией. Гулять за руки переплетая пальцы, смотреть на ночное небо и слушать песни лягушек. Что может быть лучше?

А после Киба тащил Канкуро за столик…

Сидел рассказывал что-то о семье, планах на будущее и о том, как понял что влюбился. Клал голову на плечо, гладил волосы, вдыхал родной запах.

А Канкуро мёрз, да так что зубы цокали, а колени дрожали.

— Куртку возьми, вижу же что замёрз.

Бурчал Киба стаскивая с себя кожанку.

— Не буду. Если возьму, ты замёрзнешь.

Инузука не ответил, поднялся и нагло сел на Канкуро, укутывая того курткой и своими объятиями.

— Лучше?

— Лучше.

Канкуро обнял в ответ, с Кибой было тепло, уютно и хорошо. А потом посмотрел на его лицо, которое сияло как самая яркая звёздочка и скользя холодными руками под куртку и футболку, заставляя Кибу содрогатся, притянул в поцелуй.

Они кусались, царапались, дыхание с каждым движением становилось все тяжелее и горячее.

Было хорошо, очень хорошо.

Руки исследовали каждый сантиметр тела под футболкой, губы зацеловали все лицо и шею и начали переходить на кожу которую закрывала тонкая ткань.

Канкуро приподнял футболку Кибы и вжал того в стол позади. Несколько касаний фиолетовых губ к немного смуглой коже, вскружили Канкуро голову.

— Ты слишком спешишь.

Через силу произнес Инузука, возвращая Канкуро на землю.

Он сразу же отстранился от парня, вытер с губ остатки фиолетовой помады и прикрыв глаза, сказал, что нужно ехать домой.

Киба согласно кивнул, поправляя футболку и вытирая свои губы. Дорога домой выдалась быстрой, Канкуро уже не боялся, сейчас его переполняло счастье и чувство неловкости.

Киба вновь снял шлем с Канкуро и заключил того в объятия.

— Больше никакой помады на свиданиях.

— Хорошо-хорошо, стоп это было свидание?

Киба хихикнул и взяв Канкуро за подбородок, приблизил его лицо к своему.

Очередной яркий поцелуй, от которого в глазах плясали цветные пятна и тряслись поджилки.

— Это было свидание.

Бросил Киба и запрыгнул на байк.

В этот раз, он ехал быстрее прежнего, пытаясь хоть так избавиться от эмоций которые его переполняли.

Канкуро ещё несколько минут стоял смотря на удаляющийся байк и прижимал пальцы к губам.

— Свидание…

Задумчиво бросил он, направляясь к дому.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я очень люблю песчинок и мне уж очень хотелось добавить их в эту историю.

Первое, что он видит, заходя в квартиру — это брата и сестру.

Они сидят в освещении одного лишь телевизора. Гаара мирно сопит на плече Темари, а она смотрит затуманеным взглядом в никуда, прижимая время от времени трясущегося брата к себе.

Канкуро ведёт себя максимально тихо, не включая свет, пытается аккуратно снять с себя кроссовки.

У Темари слух острый, она уже давно его заметила…

— Не мучайся, включи свет, — шепчет она прорезая тишину.

Он послушно включает свет, скидывает обувь и подходит к сестре, обнимает ту за шею.

— Вы же обещали, что больше не будете меня ждать.

— Гаара волновался.

Канкуро бросает взгляд на младшего.

На его лице, вновь появляется улыбка. У него кроме них, больше никого нет и его очень радует, что, эти двое его любят.

— Как провели время?

— Неплохо.

Немного краснея отвечает он, и уже хочет уйти в комнату, но сестра не позволяет.

Она не доверяет Кибе. Боится что он может обидеть Канкуро, сделать ему больно.

Канкуро обходит диван и садится около Темари, очень глупо, по-детски закрывает лицо ладонями.

Блондинка со страхом просит показать, голос её дрожит, она сейчас же готова перегрызть Кибе глотку. Но как только, Темари видит счастливое лицо брата, видит то, что на его губах смазана помада, она непроизвольно улыбается.

Не сказать что доверия к Кибе стало больше, но душа успокоилась.

Темари сжимает его в объятиях, и шепчет на ухо как же она за него рада, не забывая добавить чтобы он не терял бдительность когда находится рядом с этим парнем.

Утром Темари рассказывает об этом Гааре. Он безусловно шокировал, но очень рад, что Канкуро, нашёл себе пару.

Он краснеет, противится, говорит что они не встречаются, но на самом деле тоже очень счастлив, что в его жизни появился Киба.


End file.
